Poxy (222)
Poxy, A.K.A. Experiment 222, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to enter the bodies of and infect popular planetary leaders. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". According to a bonus feature game in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, his one true place is fixing health problems. Bio Experiment 222 was the 222nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter the bodies of and infect popular planetary leaders. The disgusting symptoms (purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes and uncontrollable burping) which 222's presence would cause would result in the disgusted public revolting against the infected leader. 222 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 222's pod landing in a sugar crop. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 222's pod was caught up in the machines used to extract sugar from the crop. The pod eventually made its way into Pleakley's cereal, where the milk activated the experiment before it was eaten with the cereal by Pleakley. The latter quickly became infected by 222's disease with the above symptoms. Believing that human doctors could help him, Pleakley went to the nearest health clinic. While he sat in the waiting room to be admitted, Gantu showed up looking for the experiment. He then noticed a sick Pleakley, and immediately chased after him upon realizing he was afflicted by 222. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch had followed Pleakley to the clinic and managed to rescue him by subduing Gantu with laughing gas. While Gantu was incapacitated, Lilo and Stitch rushed Pleakley out of the hospital. Back home, Jumba revealed his method of removing 222 that involved using Nani's old buggy, where Lilo and Stitch would travel inside Pleakley's body and extract the experiment. Using Jumba's shrink ray, Lilo and Stitch shrunk themselves to microscopic size and entered Pleakley's body to find and capture 222. After a long chase through Pleakley's body, Lilo and Stitch were able to capture and extract 222 when the latter became stuck in Pleakley's earwax. Before Lilo and Stitch had finished their task and made it outside of Pleakley's body, Pleakley was kidnapped by Gantu, who later took a beating from a well but delusional Pleakley. When Gantu attempted to crush Pleakley afterwards, the former was shrunk to microscopic size and captured. Lilo then planted 222, christened Poxy, inside Gantu, who fell deathly ill from the experiment. As Gantu was healthy in later episodes, it can be presumed that Poxy was extracted and sent to Hämsterviel, then back to Gantu in "Woops" along with Gantu's other captive experiments. Poxy reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Poxy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Poxy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Poxy is very devious, yet carefree. He never really worries about anything and is seen multiple times messing with Lilo and Stitch. His worry-free attitude might be a result of his great confidence. To him, everything seems to be a nuisance than an actual threat because while infecting somebody, he is not harmed, not even by antibodies. So, he just makes himself right at home inside his host. Biology Appearance Poxy is an incredibly tiny, pale green-grey, single-celled experiment with a white inner body, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, pink-purple spots and four grey-tipped antennae. Special Abilities Poxy acts like a virus, once he has found a host, he inflames the periorbital edema of the eyes, infects pores around the body, after which small amounts of blood get trapped in them, giving it a purple color. The sweat glands in the victims feet overwork, giving it a nasty stench. Nitrogen and other gases are released almost instantly through the stomach; hence, uncontrollable burping. Poxy can split his body and bend it around with no effort, and this demonstrates that he may be a single cell organism. Poxy seems to stay off the antiboitics radar, as they pay no attention to him whatsoever, this may be because they don't see him as a threat, he appears as part of the body, he has taken control of them, or Jumba simply made him immune to them. Poxy has no need to breathe without air, he may possibly have a form of gills, or it is also possible he filters the oxygen from blood. Weaknesses Poxy can become easily stuck in earwax. Trivia *In "Poxy", Poxy was microscopic size. However, in "Snafu", he was the standard size of an experiment. This might imply that Poxy can change size while using his function as a germ, but it is possible that his container acted like a lens and magnified him to a noticeable size, as he disappeared when he was released. *Poxy's pod color is green. *Poxy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 222 Primary function: Transmit a disease illness to planetary leaders". *Poxy did not appear in Leroy & Stitch, most likely due to his microscopic size. Gallery 222 poxy by bricerific43-d586clu.jpg 222_Poxy_by_experiments.jpg c356cb0b90d76606c409780acbf2c185-d349l29.png 1341412.jpg|Poxy's experiment pod 434364.jpg 08900.jpg 6764536344.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h14m10s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h15m47s198.png 64364.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h15m58s1.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h16m41s196.png 044575.jpg 54637575.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h16m16s221.png 124125125.jpg 111324242.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h14m25s98.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h16m49s24.png 54757575.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h17m01s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h17m12s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h17m17s68.png 7646557.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h19m21s233.png 6785585.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h19m30s99.png 43434.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h19m55s113.png 078007606.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h20m17s65.png 86845575.jpg 943443.jpg 25464647.jpg 33333331131.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h20m56s191.png 423463477.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m08s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m14s131.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m23s220.png 13123.jpg 834346346.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m40s62.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m52s245.png 21231233.jpg 0345345.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h23m32s217.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h23m20s42.png 224424.jpg 3463477773.jpg 45745757.jpg 63466346.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h24m06s66.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h24m19s163.png 7747754.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h24m31s41.png 342333666.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h17m04s111.png 66436.jpg 2132223.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h25m11s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h25m18s18.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h25m29s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h25m36s190.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h26m21s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h27m47s229.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h27m58s18.png 2997999599.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h28m38s194.png 53533.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h18m02s169.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h28m54s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m00s179.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m06s230.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m13s66.png 456557.jpg|Poxy teasing Lilo and Stitch 22223.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m22s152.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m32s218.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h31m01s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m40s41.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m56s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h31m18s178.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m48s120.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h30m05s31.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h30m26s10.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h30m09s115.png 745555.jpg 70776577.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h31m33s146.png 5767976979.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h31m46s14.png 507337577.jpg 6465.jpg|Stuck in Pleakley's earwax vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h32m38s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h32m47s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h32m57s240.png 93388684686.jpg 774554.jpg|Poxy captured Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-12h38m04s96.png panes36.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments